


Tipsy Zombie Mash

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Just sayin’, Zed x Addison, Zeddison, Zombie Mash, stays at the Mash, what happens at the Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09
Summary: High school parties can be fun. But Zombie Mashes are better. Throw in a little alcohol and romance into the mix and it could be the best night of your life, or not. XxZeddisonxX





	1. Part 1

The Zombie Mash was going great! Their main number went without a hitch and Addison even decided to join in, though Zed wasn't sure if it was because they were both a little tipsy or not. He couldn't care less at the moment, he was over the moon. But who was he kidding, he could tell he was more than a little tispy, they'd been drinking all night. He had just gotten them both a refill so they were sitting in the Zombie Light Garden talking. Zed took a big slug from his can, glancing at Addison who was sipping hers. He turns to her.

"So what do you think? Enjoying your first Zombie Mash?" He asked, anxious to hear if she's have as good of a time as he was. Addison turned to him with her big blue eyes that he loved to get lost in.

"It's the best party I've been to, ever!" Addison admitted with a wide smile, causing his to match. Zed threw his arm around her shoulders without thinking and hugged her to his side. Addison's face turned bright red, but she wrapped an arm around his waist and hugged him back.

Having her pressed against him made his throat constrict and his stomach churn with butterflies. He quickly sat his beer down and used that hand to tilt her face up towards his. She also sat her can aside as she stared up into his eyes. Her now free hand lifting to his arm holding her cheek.

Her heart rate accelerated. His thumb brushed across her cheekbone, sending chills down her spine. He was being so gently with her. His face was getting closer, her lids began to hood.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered inches from her lips. She inhaled sharply, no one's ever said anything like that to her before. She's been hiding from everyone for so long, keeping her distance so her secret is safe. Zed has broken down all her walls so easily. And before she realized how close he really was, his lips pressed gently against hers. His nostrils flared as he sucked in a breath, sparks flooding their systems.

Their lips brushing together softly with light pressure. Slowly, the kisses turned more heated and needy, Addison's hands finding his chest, gripping his shirt in one fist while the other wanders to be nape of his neck. Her fingers sliding through the short hair there.

Zed licks her bottom lip, silently asking entrance to explore her mouth. Addison gasped at the contact but quickly opened up for her own tongue to meet his. Their open mouth kisses were messy, neither of them having much experience with this stuff, but it didn't dull the intoxicating feelings they felt.

The taste of Addison, her smell, her touch, all of her was making his head dizzy. Of course the alcohol didn't help, but he knew she was affecting him. Like  _a lot_. Zed could feel his Z-band start to vibrate slightly, it was working overtime to keep him level. All the stress he'd been putting on his body these past few weeks because of messing with it was probably factoring in too. But the tingling in his wrist wasn't enough to make him separate from the beauty in his arms, against his lips.

He moaned into her mouth. Addison shivered against him, a weird spike hit her between her legs and she had the urge to be closer to him. She climbed onto the platform with her knees beneath her, making her slightly taller than him for once. Her arms circled his neck.

Their breathing was heavy and short between kisses and licks. She scooted closer to him still up on her knees, wanting to press her body flush with his, but their angle wasn't allowing it. The liquid courage running through her giving her the confidence to do what she'd probably never do sober. She swings her outer leg over his to straddle his hips. Addison moaned at their new closeness.

Zed gripped her hips tightly for a moment before letting his hands wonder between her sides all the ways down to her thighs. His larger, strong hands on her waist making her feel delicate and fragile. She grabs at any part of him she can, tugging at his shirt and skimming her hands down his abs. Another wave of pleasure struck her. Zed let out a low growl in his throat.

Addison gasped in a breath and Zed pulled back, both of them panting. He replaced his lips to her neck almost immediately.

"Fuck, Addison. Your scent." He groaned between kisses.

Addison tilted her head to give him better access, gripped the cloth over his shoulders as if it were her lifeline. His lips kissing, licking and sucking her neck was driving her crazy. His arms wrapped around her to hold her tight. She threw her head back, she loved these feelings. She felt protected and safe in his arms. After everything that's happened to them, she couldn't deny her feelings for him. She'd do anything to be with this boy, she loves him.

Zed was in paradise. The girl of his dreams was kissing him, touching him, like she had no fear. Like their relationship wasn't an abnormality. If he was honest with himself, he'd say he has loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her. She could have her pick of any human she wanted but she chose him. He was almost worried she would feel his excitement twitch in his pants. If she did, she didn't seem to mind as she threw her head back letting him continue kissing her neck, and her scent kept spiking. And god did he love her scent. It was like a drug in itself.

She draw his lips back to hers, kissing him slower but with no less passion. Chills ran down Zed's spine. He'd never felt this way before. When they pulled back for air again, he opened his eyes to see hers staring back. His slow heartbeat stopped for a moment. Her eyes are so beautiful, he could see the passion burning behind them.

"Addison," He whispered. Her breath hitched when her name slipped off his tongue, the anticipation built in her of what he wanted to say. His hand reaching up to cradle her jaw. "I love you." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Zed." She sighed, replacing her mouth over his. She placed her forehead against his after kissing him. "I love you too." She let out in a breathy whisper.

Zed smiled so wide from her words. He pulled her into a tight hug. She loves him back! Zed was literally on cloud nine. He pulled back again to look at her, she was smiling too. She let out a giggle. Jumping off his lap, still holding onto his hand, but almost toppled over with a giggling.

A realization struck him and it left like a bucket of ice water was dumped over his head. She was drunk. It was a sobering thought for him, and a new incessant pulsing of his Z-band stung his wrist. He felt heartbroken. His smile dropped as he stood to help steady her shaky legs. Even if she didn't mean it back, he still was in love with her. He pulled her against him and placed a kiss on her head, this could be the last chance he'd have. She closed her eyes and leaned her head up into his lips, a small smile still gracing her lips. When she finally looked up at him, her face fell as well.

"Zed? What's wrong?" She asked in concern. He just gave her a sad smile as he shook his head.

"You're drunk, I should probably get you home." He said, disappointment evident in his voice. He pulled away, just holding onto her hand to lead her out. Addison resisted and her brows furrowed together in confusion and hurt.

"Wait, what? No! I-I'm not that drunk!" She protested. Zed raised a brow at her. "Really! Watch!" She suddenly pulled out of his grasp and climbed on top of the platform they had previously been sitting on. Zed stiffened, this couldn't be bad. Suddenly, she flipped herself head first off the grates and landed perfectly on her feet, her hair flipping as she stood up straight to look at him. "See?" She said triumphantly. Zed breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yeah yeah, Miss I've-Been-Cheering-My-Entire-Life. Never do that again if you've been drinking." He finished more seriously than before. He grabbed her hand again.

"Plus," She continued. "I'm having so much fun with you." She stepped in to lean into his chest. If he didn't know any better, what she said sounded sincere. A flicker of hope sparked in his heart.

"Let me take you home." He countered, not wanting to get his hopes up too high just to let himself get crushed.

"I-I can't go home either. My parents think I'm with Bree." She said in a small voice. Zed was now the one confused. He had assumed she's just snuck out, but where was she planning on crashing tonight? "I was kinda hoping, I would be able to stay at your place after the mash...?" She timidly asked, swaying back and forth with an innocent yet nervous demeanor.

The, more-or-less, now sober Zed was torn. Was she just tipsy and not thinking things through? Or is she serious about what she'd said? Or did she feel safer staying with him than trying to sneak back into her parent's house? Was she planning on him just being some one-night-stand? A drunken mistake? Or was she really falling in love with him like he was with her?

"Addy," he started with a sigh, rubbing his hand over his face to try and clear his thoughts. "I can't do that to you." Her face showed her confusion again. So he pulled her into his arms to hold her gently as he elaborated. "I don't think you know what you're saying. I won't take advantage of you when you've been drinking. Even if I've been too." He told her sincerely.

The sound of her starting to giggle caught him off guard. When she settled her laughter, she looked up at him with sparkling, amused eyes. "You think I'm too drunk to know what I was saying when I said I love you?" She asked. Zed blushed, well as much as a zombie could blush, and nodded as he tried to avoid eye contact. But Addison gently cupped his cheek to bring his eyes back to hers, he couldn't see her previous humor or any doubt in her deep blues. He was mesmerized again.

"Zed, I would  _never_  lead you on. I've liked you since we met in the Zombie Safe Room. And loved you since the pep rally." He inhales a shaky breath from her confession. Then, just as quickly, he kissed her again. She sighs against him, content with his affection.

He lifts her in his arms, she wraps her legs around his waist in response. He walks them a few feet to the wall, pressing her back to it. Their new position gave them better access to each other's mouths and bodies. Their hands wandered over the others' torso. When Zed finally reached just below her chest, he pulled his lips away to look at her, asking permission, to which she gave a small nod before crashing her mouth back to his. Their tongues savoring tastes of the other.

Zed's hands moved slow, unsure of exactly what to do, as he slid his palm to cup her breasts. Addison moaned into his mouth, not believing how good it felt just for him to touch her. She kissed him harder and tugged lightly at the hair on the back of his head. He nipped her bottom lip, eliciting a breathy gasp from the girl. He was panting lightly from their heated kisses. He looked in her eyes again.

"You wanna crash at my place tonight?" Zed whispers mere inches from her mouth. Addison nods.

"If you're ok with it?" She asks but he knows she's implying for his permission for something else. He gulps.

"Ok." He agrees. Addison lightly let's out her held breath and claims his lips again. He gently set her back on her feet without breaking our lip contact. When they did finally pull apart, he held her close as he whispered, "Let's get out of here." She nods slightly with her hand resting on his chest.

Suddenly, the lights are being shut off and they are left in almost complete darkness.

"What-" She starts to ask, but then the yelling starts and flashlight can be seen coming closer.

"Oh shit! Zombie Patrol!" Zed whisper yells, grabbing her hand to pull her along.

"Zombie Patrol?!" Addison exclaims quietly. "Oh god! Zed if my Dad finds out...!" She says in a panic.

He finds a spot for them to hide and when he pulled her against him, he plants a kiss in her hair.

"Just stay close and they won't find you, I promise." He whispers. She's shaking but nods her understanding. "I'll get us out of here." He says, leading her by the hand again. They weave between big machines, avoiding being seen by anyone.

Occasionally, they would see other zombies sneaking around as well, but they tried not to be seen at all to be safe. Zed manages to get them out a back exit that Zombie Patrol didn't know about. Or at least he thought. He pushed the door open and immediately saw an officer rounding the corner. He pushed Addison back before she could exit and they both ran to find a place to hide. The officer had seen Zed and rushed to catch him. Zed found a decent spot and tucked Addison in the small crevice.

"Stay here until you don't hear anyone ok? They're gonna take me to Containment." He told her quickly.

"W-what?! No! You can't leave me here!" She almost yelled. Zed hugged her against his chest.

"Shh, shh. It's ok! You'll be ok! Just hide here then when you don't hear anything, sneak to my house. Tell my dad what happened and he'll let you crash there." He said, pulling back to give her his best smile. "You can even play with Zoey if you want!" Tears were pricking her eyes, either from fear or from how sweet he was being, or maybe both she wasn't sure. She nodded, afraid she'd breakdown if she spoke. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to turn myself in so they don't come search for you. I love you Addison." He whispered. That was it, the floodgates broke.

"I love you too." She cried.

"See you in a day or two." He smiled, giving her a wink. She laughed through a sob. And he ran off. She could hear everything.

"Zombie Patrol! Keep your hands where I can see them!" The officer yelled. Zed wasn't putting up a fight. "Was there anyone else with you." The authoritative voice demanded.

"No. I'm alone." He said. She put a hand over her mouth to stay quiet while she cried. He was basically sacrificing himself to keep her safe.

"Get moving." The officer harshly ordered and jerked Zed away.

XxX

Addison hid in place for a while until she hadn't heard anyone for what felt like an hour. She quietly snuck out of hiding and out the back door Zed had showed her. She was careful to check around any corners before turning them to make sure no one saw her. But occasionally almost tripping over her own feet to remind her of the alcohol still coursing through her system. When she finally reached Zed's house she timidly knocked. It took a few minutes before Zed's Dad answered the door. He looked at her in shock.

"Can I help you?" He asked hesitantly. Addison nervously smiled and fidgeted on the porch.

"Um, yeah, hi! I'm Addison." She said. His Dad raise a finger to point at her and smiled.

"Oh! You're that girl Zed always talks about! It's a little late for you to visit don't you think?" He asked. Addison laughed nervously.

"Yeah, um about that, so Zed had invited me to a, uh, Zombie Mash." She said and his smile faded.

"I see, so where is this son of mine? Still at the old Power Plant?" He asked looked around her to see if he was hiding somewhere behind her. If Addison could shrink any smaller she would have.

"It kinda got raided." She answered in a small voice.

"What?!" He yelled. Addison waved her arms and looked around frantically. He understood her worry of the Zombie Patrol, since she'd just witnessed a raid, and asked if she wanted to come inside. She plopped down on the couch as Zevon sat across from her in the arm chair.

"It's all my fault he was caught." She explained with her head in her hands. "He was protecting me. My dad is the Chief of the Zombie Patrol and if I got caught, they'd take me straight home and I'd probably never be allowed to see Zed again." Tears were pricking her eyes again. Zevon stiffened at first hearing that the daughter of the Chief Zombie Patrol was sitting in his living room but then just sighed.

"So he sent you here to hide out?" He predicted. Addison glanced up and nodded. "Geez, the things I put up with for that boy." He grumbled, but then patted the arms of the chair as if it's settled. "I guess you'll be taking his room then! Since he's not using it." He grumbled under his breath again for the last part.

"Daddy?" Zoey's little voice called from the stairway. Both of them look up to see her rubbing her eyes with Zander tucked under her arm.

"Zoe, go back to bed Sweetheart." Zevon said, getting out of his chair to take her back to her room. But her sights landed on the human girl in their living room first.

"Addison's here!" She exclaimed excitedly. She ran past her father to hop onto Addison's lap for a hug. But then she looked around before asking, "Where's Zed?" Addison felt the guilt building, how could she tell his little sister that he was locked up because of her?

"Zed is staying at Eliza's for a day or two." Zevon chimes in. Addison released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Zoey didn't seem to question her dad's answer much as she just shrugged and turned back to Addison.

"So do you want to come play dollies or cheerleader with me?" Zoey asked excitedly. Once again Zevon pipes up to interrupt.

"No no no Zo! You are going back to bed!" He said, picking up his daughter from Addison's lap.

"Oh kay." Zoey whined with a yawn then waved sleepily at Addison over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow Addison."

"Goodnight Zoey!" She called back, then sighed once she was alone again. Zed was so sweet and brave for doing all of this for her. He was probably in so much trouble because of her. Her brows furrowed.

 _'What's Containment?'_ She thought to herself. Just then, Zed's Dad re-entered the room.

"Do you want something to drink? Eat? I'm sure you're hungry." He said, walking to the kitchen before she could respond, waving for her to follow. "I'm sure our food isn't quite as good as what you're used to, but maybe," he dug through the fridge searching for something until, "ah ha! I was able to snag this! It's not a lot, but it's probably the best I can give you that wouldn't make you sick." He handed her a candy bar and she looked at him in surprise. This was a delicacy for them?

"N-no! I couldn't-!" She protested but she shook his head.

"Go ahead!" He smiled encouragingly. "It's better going to you since you mean so much to my son."

"Thank you." She whispered, opening the wrapper and nibbling on the chocolate. He then turned back to the fridge and got a bottle of water out. Then sat down across the table from her. "So, um, Mr. Necrodopolous, what's 'Containment'?" She finally asked. She noticed that just hearing the word made him stiffen slightly again.

 _'Oh god. That can't be good.'_ She thought, a pit forming in her stomach. He cleared his throat as if to recompose himself before answering.

"You must be referring to Zombie Containment. Did Zed mention it to you, I'm guessing?" Addison nodded, so he continued. "Well, unfortunately, it's not a fun place. Zed will be held in a cell, like human jail. They just don't exactly treat zombies very nicely that break the rules like that." Addison kept feeling worse and worse about Zed's situation. Would it have been better for her to take the punishment from her parents?

"W-what do they do to them?" She asked in a quiet voice. Zevon could tell he shouldn't go on, based on her shaking hands or glossy eyes.

"You really don't need to worry about all that Addison! They don't do anything to permanently hurt any zombies!" He tried to sound lighter on the subject.

Addison felt she needed to know, but didn't push the topic because she didn't really want to know. Just thinking of Zed being physically punished made her stomach churn. She wished she could just take it back. Let him get away while she took the fall.

Addison hadn't noticed that she had actually started crying until Zevon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Zed's going to be fine." He assured her. "Come on, I'll show you to his room." Zevon led her up the stair to a room across the hall from the door with Zoey's name in big letters plastered on it. She walked in and glanced around at how unique his room looked compared to anything she'd ever seen from a resident of Seabrook. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He told her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. He nodded and shut the door behind him.

Addison wandered around the room. Every little thing seemed to be strategically placed like controlled chaos but also important in its own way. Like the old football helmets shelved around the room along with damaged footballs and other sports equipment, or the old toy car up in the corner, or the chart he has labeled 'ZED GETS HUGE'. She giggled then found herself staring at a set of photos framed above his bed.

They weren't Zed but he had features that reminded her of him in his football gear. They were very old In black and white and the edges were tattered from ware. It struck her that this could have been someone in his family, before the outbreak. When they were still human. Zed was following his family's legacy by being Seabrook's star football player. It made the fact that he had to hack his Z-band to fit in that much harder to take.

"Oh Zed." She sighed, whispering to herself. "I wish life was easier for you."

She found his small closet made out of an old locker and opened it up. She decided something of his might be more comfortable to sleep in than her tight clothes she'd worn to the Zombie Mash. All of his shirts looked like they would be way too long on her so she picked one of his long sleeved ones out and changed into it.

She stood in front of his full-length mirror and like she thought, it was like a short nightgown on her. She turned around and made sure her panties weren't showing out the bottom. She was happy it was just a little shorter than her cheer skirt so it covered her enough that she didn't have to worry if Zed's Dad or Zoey or anyone walked in.

Usually she put her wig on a foam head every night, but she didn't have anything like that here. She pulled off her wig and gently laid it on the desk, fluffing her white hair. She walked back over to his twin sized bed, which she imagined Zed hung off then end of from his height, and pulled the covers back to climb under and snuggle in for the night.

The alcohol was starting to really make itself known again as she laid down against his pillow. Zed's worn quilts engulfed her in his scent and she hugged the sheets tights as she drifted off to sleep.

XxX


	2. Part 2 : The After Mash

The rumble of a heavy engine coming to a halt and parking roused her from her deep sleep. The old digital clock showed her that it was still very early. The smell of Zed wafting into her nose and making her smile, but just as quickly disappeared when everything flooded back to her. She jolted upright on the bed.

That engine sounds a lot like one of the Patrol trucks from her Dad's work. Had they found out she wasn't with Bree? Did they know she was here? Where they here to take her back? All these questions flew through her mind faster than a speeding bullet.

"Shit, shit,  _shit_!" She cursed to herself, basically crawling to the window to look out, trying not to be seen. But her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Zed walking up to the house, being met by his dad for a quick hug before heading inside.

What should she do?! Rush down to embrace him like she  _really_  wanted? Stay here and wait for when he's ready? And oh shit her clothes! Did she have time to change back into what she had on last night?!

Before she can even reach for her discarded clothes, she hears footsteps coming up the stairs and Zevon yelling, "Door open!"

Then a, "Yes Dad." in response from Zed.

She stood there frozen staring at the door until it slowly opened. To reveal a tired but anxious looking Zed staring back at her.

"Z-Zed." She whispered.

"Addison." He whispered back in a surprised tone. Hearing his voice sent a wave of relief through her that he was real. She ran into his open arms, hugging him as tight as she could. "Hey!" He chuckled, hugging her and kissing the top of her stunning white hair.

Her hair.

"Fuck!" Addison squeaked, attempting to pulling out of his hold and reach for her wig on the desk.

"Whoa whoa! What's wrong?" Zed asked in concern, hugging around her waist to keep her close. Her hands and arms sprawling to try and cover any she could manage from his sights. He spun her around and grabbed her wrists to make her stop.

"Hey, it's beautiful." He told her softly. Then cupped her cheek, his fingers running through a few strands on the back of her neck. "You're beautiful." Her breath hitched and tears leaked from her eyes. He's looking straight at her.  _Her_. 100% her. Hair and all. And he is telling her she's beautiful. 

She pushed herself onto her tip toes, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her around the waist and returned the passion she was giving him. They pulled back for air a few minutes later and Addison stared into his eyes.

"I love you Zed." She said. He smiled.

"I gar garziga you too!" He replied. She quirked a brow at him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It means I love you in zombie." He explained, then tugged to pop the collar of his shirt she was wearing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you got lucky with a certain zombie last night!" He teased. Her face flamed furiously.

"Oh! I, um, thought it would be ok! My tight clothes wouldn't have been very comfortable to sleep in so I just figured-" She rambled until Zed started to laugh, cutting her off.

"It is ok. You, uh, could take one with you. If you wanted, I mean." He offered, scratching the back of his head nervously. She smiled at his shyness.

"That would be nice. Thanks." She sweetly thanked him.

"Don't mention it. Anything for my girl." He said, like he was testing the waters. Seeing what her reaction would be. She just leaned up and pecked his lips again in answer.

"I'd love to be your girl." She whispered. His smile widened ten fold.

"Cool! Uh, well! I will, um, let you get dressed! I'll wait out here!" He excitedly stammered as he backed towards the door awkwardly. Addison smiled at his silly demeanor. He closed the door but she could still hear a lot of his quiet celebration through the door. She giggled and shook her head. The big grin not leaving her face as she changed into her own clothes and put her wig on, restyling it just enough so it wasn't messy.

She made his bed and folded the shirt she'd used for pajamas before tucking it under her arm to take home. Quickly, she sent Bree a text to give her a few hours before meeting at the barrier, then headed to exit Zed's room. She opened the door and found Zed sitting with his back against the opposite wall and, when his eyes met hers, he scrambled to his feet. Addison giggled.

"Do you want me to take you for breakfast? I would offer you something here, but we don't really have anything good enough for you." He explained quickly. Addison's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean good enough for me?" She asked. Zed scratched the back of his head again.

"Well, zombie food isn't really meant for humans." He said, feeling that was pretty self explanatory, but she just crossed her arms over her chest. "Our food is all very, brain flavored." He said after searching his head for a suitable description.

"Oh." Addison finally said, dropping her arms. Zed laughed nervously and quickly waved his hands to brush off the whole topic.

"I-it's fine though! I just don't want to feed you that!" He told her.

"But is it Zed? They act like zombies can't even taste a difference in flavors. I don't want that for you either." She said, stepping closer to him. He inhaled sharply at her closeness with the atmosphere around them thickening. "I want you to be free to do whatever you want to do. No one telling you otherwise."

"I really want to kiss you right now." He whispered inches from her lips, his eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes.

"Then kiss me." She breathed. He pressed his lips to hers softly.

Addison stepped as close as she could with her body flush to his. His tongue gliding between their lips to tangle with hers. He swallowed the moan that escaped her at the sensation. Yes, they had kissed like this last night. But without the haze of alcohol, the taste and feelings seemed so much sweeter and more intense.

Suddenly, Zed pulled his lips away and his head snapped to the doorway. Addison quietly whimpered from the loss of contact but quickly followed his eyes.

"Zoey!" Zed yelled.

"Zed you're home!" She exclaimed running to greet him with a hug. "Did you come home early cause you heard Addison was here?" She asked. Zed chuckled and lifted Zoey into his arms, turning back to Addy.

"Y-yeah! I was excited to see her too." Zed agreed, giving her a wink which she smiled shyly.

"I can tell from the kissing you were doing!" Zoey teased, wiggling her fingers in his face. Zed scowled but started to tickle his little sister mercilessly. Addison laughed at their antics. But decides to intervene, placing his shirt she was stealing on the desk beside her. She walks up and places a hand on Zed's forearm to stop him before reaching to take Zoey herself.

"Stop it Children! We all have places to be!" She scolded jokingly. Zoey giggled.

"You got in trouble with your  _girlfriend_!" She teased, scrunching her face and pointing at Zed, who scowled again. Addison tickled her once to quiet her.

"You can't tell him that or else you'll have to be in trouble too!" She whisper yelled, glancing at Zed who was smiling ear to ear.

"We should probably get going." Zed suggested, once again taking Zoey from Addison to sit her on her own feet closer to the door.

"Aww, but I thought I would get to play with Addison this morning." Zoey whined. Addison stepped forward and crouched down to her level.

"I promise I'll come back very soon to play!" She said assuring the little girl that this wouldn't be their last chance.

"Yay! Ok! Thanks Addison!" Zoey exclaimed, hugging her around the neck before prancing off down the stairs.

~~*~~

Addison turned slightly to glanced up at Zed from her spot on the floor and he looked like he was zombie blushing as he took a few steps back. She gave him a confused look, as he cleared his throat and attempted to hide the problem he was having in his crotch region with his fist, before realizing that she was at eye level with it and in the perfect position to do something very dirty to him. Her face turned the shade of a tomato as she clumsily hurried to her feet.

"S-sorry!" She stuttered out. Zed chuckled and composed himself again before stepping back up to her and pulling her into his arms.

"It's me who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have a pervy mind and pictured you, um-" he was zombie blushing again, and pulling back. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, turning away from her. She grabbed him before he could pull away however and pushed herself flush to his front, feeling his slight arousal against her stomach. She was blushing furiously as well but just stared up at him.

"Don't be embarrassed." She told him, then smirked innocently at him from under her lashes. "Maybe someday, since I am your girlfriend now." His breath hitched as his face flames even more than she thought a zombie could and she felt his lower region twitch against her.

His reaction made her feel hot and bold. She slid one of her hands slowly from his back to his front, then twisted her wrist so her fingers would guide her hand down his body. His stomach flexed against her hand as she rubbed down it until she reached just above her destination. She looked up at him for approval but he had his head lulled back and to the side with his face towards the ceiling. Damn, did that make her feel hot and bothered that she was doing that to him.

She kept going down and her fingers felt something foreign and hard, he shivered against her. She rubbed her hand over the hard length through his pants. He groaned and it surprised both of them. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his erection up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"We really can't do this here." He whispered. She nodded, afraid of how her voice would come out.

~~*~~

He took a breath and kissed her forehead before lacing their fingers together and leading her to the door. She made sure to grab his shirt before they exited and headed down the stairs. He raised a brow at her.

"Hey! You said I could take one!" She argued but he just chuckle in response. There was a slightly strange smell wafting from the kitchen when they passed. Addison saw Zevon and Zoey sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs, or at least that's what they looked like.

"Good morning Addison! Did you sleep ok?" Zevon called when they rounded the corner.

"Good morning! Yes! Thank you for letting me stay here last night." Addison thanked. Zevon waved her off like it was nothing.

"You're always welcome here!" He exclaimed. "Just no funny business under my roof you two." He said, pointing his fork back and forth between them accusingly. Zoey giggled, and Zed shot her a glare.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that! We're heading out!" Zed yelled as he starts pulling Addison by the hand towards the door.

"Zed! Aren't you going to have some breakfast? You have to be hungry after being in Zombie Containment over night. I got some new cauliflower brains in a can!" Zevon asked excitedly.

"They smell like old gym socks!" Zed answered.

"I know! Great, right?" Zevon yelled back enthusiastically. Addison giggled and called out a goodbye before the door shut behind her. They started making their way towards the barrier.

"So are you hungry?" Zed asked with a smile. Addison smiled back but shook her head.

"I'll eat later with Bree. But what about you?" She asked, he gave her a confused look. "We can stay so you can eat if you didn't eat in Containment last night." She said more quietly. His eyes softened.

"I'm completely fine. You don't have to worry about me." He assured her, leaning to kiss her forehead again. Addison just looked up at him in concern however.

"What did they do to you in there?" She pushed. Zed sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Really Addy, you don't need to-" He started, but Addison cut him off.

"Please tell me Zed." She almost begged, staring at the ground as they walked. He sighed again.

"Ok. But it really wasn't that bad this time! I got released early for 'good behavior.'" He said. "Thank you Izabelle!~" He sang. His light tone made her smile slightly. "They actually caught quite a few of us." His tone dropped as he seemed a little upset by that fact. "The worst thing is not getting any food when we're there. And zombies that fight back get hit with shocks to 'soothe them'." Zed explained, rolling his eyes at the last part. Addison stayed quiet as she listened. But Zed stopped their walk and turned to her.

"I was so worried about you the whole time I was in there though. I could barely sleep." He brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so happy you made it to my house ok." He has leaned in towards her as he said that, planting a loving kiss to her lips. She gently grabbed his face in both hands to deepen it.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you." She whispered between kisses. Zed shivered but pulled back before they could get too worked up.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private to do this." He suggested with a smirk. Addison blushed and nodded her agreement. He tugged her hand and led her down a nearby alley to an abandoned shop. Maybe an old coffee shop? He took her around the back and let them in the door there and flipped a couple switches to turn on the lights. It looked like a makeshift lounge area. With miss matched chairs, couches and tables throughout the space.

"Welcome to our Zombie Lounge!" Zed announced as he walked over to an old plush armchair and plopped down. Addison deposited Zed's shirt on the counter near the door before following him into the main area.

"So what is this place?" Addison asked, looking around at the random assortment of wall decorations.

"Some of the zombies in town decided we needed a place to hang out without being in the public eye." He said wiggling an eyebrow at her. Addison blushed furiously. Zed's face fell and he started to wave his hands around wildly. "No no! Not like that! This isn't some sex dungeon or something!" He quickly denied. His face looked unbelievably embarrassed and Addison giggled.

She couldn't deny that she wanted to do some things with him, so she didn't want to not be able to talk about stuff like this. She bit her lip as she made a decision, taking a step towards him slowly.

"Sooo, we  _couldn't_  have any private time in here?" She asked suggestively. Zed gulped and shrugged his shoulders nervously.

"I mean, we  _could_ , if you wanted to?" He finished in a kind of question. She had taken a few more slow steps closer until she was right in front of him. She laid her hands gently on his shoulders as she put a knee beside each of his hips and sat down directly on his lap. His hands find themselves on her hips.

After a few long moments of just staring into the other's eyes, both of them make a quick lunge forward to connect their lips. The urge to be closer to each other fueling them. Zed's hands roaming up and down her sides and hips, then around her back to pull her tight against him. Addison hugging around his neck with her other hand's fingers tangling in the hairs on the back of his head.

Their breathing was heavy, as their mouths and hands explored recently discovered territory. One of Zed's hands finds its way to the bottom of her shirt, letting his fingers sprawl across her flat stomach. He opens his eyes to look at her between their kisses and she does the same. She take her hand to place it over his wrist, guiding him slowly up her torso, never breaking their eye contact.

Her heart was racing, his fingers gliding up her bare skin, leaving tingles over every inch he touched. Her stomach full of butterflies as she brings him closer to his destination. And then the tips of his fingers brush the underside of her breast through her bra. A shiver shot down her spine. She let go of his wrist and slanted her lips over his to taste his tongue again. He didn't stop his trail as he took her into his hand fully, messaging the mound in his palm. Addison moaned into his mouth and he groaned in response.

Zed pulled his hand out from her shirt and grabs her thighs firmly, standing up with her and walking to one of the sofas to lay her on her back. Addison gasped at the new position with him overtop of her, her back arching to press her chest against his. Zed's arms wrapping around her back to hold her tight, not wanting a single centimeter to get between them as their mouths did battle.

"Zed," Addison moaned, pulling back to make him look her in the eyes, "I want you." She whispered. His heart skips a beat as he searched her eyes for a long moment.

"Me too Addy." He breaths. "But maybe we should save going all-the-way for another time." He leans back slightly to look around the lounge. "I don't really want our first time to be in some dingy old abandoned building." Addison giggled in response, pulling him back down for a gentle loving kiss.

"You're right." She said softly. "We are going to have plenty of other chances." Zed smiled, knowing she's implying that they would be together for a very long time. If not forever. Then his smile shifted to a smirk.

"Buuutttt, we can still have a little fun while we're here." He said. She raised a brow at him.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked with a smirk of her own. His face turned a little nervous then.

"Well, maybe we can do some things, with you wearing my shirt again?" Zed looked at her face to gage her reaction. Addison smiled up at him. Without a word, she pulled out from under him and went to grab the long sleeved shirt she'd stolen from his closet.

"Be right back!~" She sang sweetly as she disappeared into the backroom.

Addison closed the door and sighed as she leaned against it for a second. She shed her pale pink outfit and even discarded her bra as she slid his oversized shirt over her head. There was a small mirror on the back of the door as she went for the doorknob, she saw her reflection and paused.

Her wig. She looked at herself. Zed told her she was beautiful without her wig. Shouldn't she think she's beautiful without it too? Maybe this is her first step. He makes her feel beautiful when he touches her, kisses her. Addison slowly took off the wig, looking at it in debate in her hands for a few more seconds before laying it carefully on top of her clothes. She took a deep breath and stepped out the door and walked back to the main area.

Zed had made himself more comfortable as well, discarding his vest and shirt to the arm chair he'd just abandoned as well as his shoes and socks. He sat on the sofa patiently, and nervously, waiting for her to return.

She turned the corner, nervously tugging at the sleeve of his shirt while her other hand twirled a few white strands of hair between her fingers absently. Zed turned to see her and his eyes widened, standing from his seat slowly but frozen in place. Her eyes matched his when she looked up at him. She'd never seen him without a shirt before and she was stunned.

"Addison." He spoke her name was amazement. "I didn't think that you-" He started, taking a few steps forward before she cut him off with her eyes downcast.

"It's my hair right? I can go put my wig back on to make you more comfortable." She said, turning to go back but Zed pulled her into a hug against his bare chest.

"What are you talking about? I was going to say I didn't think you'd be comfortable taking it off for me!" He told her with a wide smile. She looked up at him with wide surprised eyes. Then the tears pricked the corners. Zed's face fell when she started crying. "W-what? Did I say something wrong?" He asked in a panic. Addison giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm just so happy." She said as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. Zed smiled again and used his thumb to brush away her tears, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her.

~~*~~

She wound her arms around his neck and his circled her waist, lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his hips to lock her feet together. The scent of her hit his nose and his breath hitched. She smelled so intoxicatingly good. His kisses turned much more heated and needy. He walked them back to the sofa and returned to their position with her back against the cushions.

Their bodies were pressed flush to one another and with only one shirt between their skin, the sensation was driving them crazy. Zed was propped up on one elbow while his other hand ran down her body to glide along her silky smooth outer thigh. Addison moaned into his mouth again. He was so close, so desperately close to the place she wanted him to touch.

His hand skimmed back up, along her thigh, under the hem of his shirt, up her hip, up her side. It was driving her crazy having his hands on her body. His hand reached her bare breast and she gasped, arching her back and threw her head back in ecstasy. Her arousal spiked intensely and Zed latched his mouth to her neck.

"Addy." He moaned against her skin, licking and sucking her delicate skin.

"Zed, touch me, please!" She begged through her panting, he knew what she meant but had zero experience with  _doing_  it. But if that's what she wants...

He slid his hand down her stomach as he kissed up her jaw back to her mouth. He ran his fingers along the center of her panties and she sucked in a breath that almost took his breath away. He continued testing what made her tick. What made her gasp, what made her moan, what made her pant. He loved all her noises. He wanted to hear more. Cautiously, he used his ring finger to pull her panties to the side and gave himself access to her bare slit.

His fingers brushed over a nub and Addison screamed out, her body shivering. He stopped and looked down at her and she pulled his face back to her for a smoldering kiss then pulled back herself.

"Do that again." She instructed in a whisper.

He didn't hesitate to do as he was told and brushed over it again. She moaned just as loudly and clung onto his shoulders for support. Until she felt something hard against her leg. Without second thought, she slid her hand between their bodies and rubbed the foreign appendage through his pants. His breath hitched. She rubbed him to match his strokes. She couldn't focus on much else. Quickly, Zed removes his hand from her to unzip his fly and guide her into his boxers to wrap her fingers around him before returning his fingers to the sensitive area in her panties as well.

He leaned down to her ear, her mouth close to his. His breathing was heavy with hers as they stroked one another. He planted a heated kiss to her lips again. He inserted a finger into her. He swallowed her cry of pleasure as his tongue lavished hers. He slid his finger along her walls in rhythm with her hand as it gently stroked his shaft. He moved his mouth back to her neck so he could hear her. She moaned and cried his name. He loved how his name sounded off her lips.

"Yeah, say my name baby." He rasped out.

"Ah! Zed! Zed! Ah! Zed!" She moaned in his ear, he inserted a second finger and pumped into her. Her nails digging into his skin of his shoulder as she screamed again.

"Cum for me baby. Cum with me." He whispered breathily, before he stiffened. And she cried out loud as her walls clumped hard on his fingers as she orgasmed for him, with him.

A warm liquid coated her hand in his shorts. His free hand held her against his chest as she came down from her high. He removed his fingers from her and kissed her lips softly. She smiled up at him with hazy eyes as she removed her hand as well.

"Wow." She sighed. He chuckled and kissed her again. She snuggled into him but soon realized they needed to clean up. She looked at her soiled hand and examined the new foggy liquid she'd never seen before.

"Sorry." He apologized. She looked up at him.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have done that on you." He explained. She giggled.

"Well I don't know where else you'd do it!" She said, almost immediately blushing, know a dozen other places he could have cum on. "Not like that!" She exclaimed in embarrassment.

~~*~~

Zed laughed and kissed the top of her head, then getting up off her to help her off the couch too. He lead her to a sink and turned the faucet for it to just sputter a few time as some water droplets trickled down. Zed had quickly caught them with a washcloth before they could be wasted. Addison watched in confusion. Zed shrugged.

"We don't waste water around here." He said matter-of-factly before offering her the rag. She wiped off her hand and handed it back to Zed who did the same. He shut off the valve and turned back to her with a smile.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"I texted Bree and told her to give me a while before meeting me at the barrier. We still have a little time if you wanna hang out?" She shyly asked. He smiled, taking her hand and leading her back to the lounge area.

"Of course! I'd love to hang out!" He said, then turned to face her, holding both her hands in his. "I always love hanging out with you Addison." He told her sincerely. Addison staring up into his loving eyes.

"Me too." She breaths. He smiled and leans in for a soft peck.

XxX

After Addison had changed back into her normal cloths and replaced her wig, in case someone decided to drop in on them, and Zed put his shirt and shoes back on, the two of them sat on the couch cuddling and talking for almost an hour before Addison's phone buzzed with a text from Bree that she was on her way. Addison sighed in disappointment that their time together was cut short.

Zed tightened his arm around her shoulders to hug her closer.

"Remember this isn't our last chance to hang out. There will be plenty of time." He said with a smile. Addison smiled in return as they grabbed their things and headed to meet with Bree at the barrier. They held hands the entire way, not caring if anyone saw them together. They were going to fight to be together.

Starting with the Homecoming Game.


End file.
